


Night Dream

by Koroclowchi



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Celos de cecil, M/M, Triangulo amoroso
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koroclowchi/pseuds/Koroclowchi
Summary: Cuando la noche de luna te permite conocer otras facetas de personas con las que no te interesaría relacionarte. Y el revuelo  que causa el Master Course para Quartet Night y Starish mas la llegada de un nuevo integrante para el nuevo grupo de la agencia Saotome
Relationships: Aijima Cecil/Camus, Camus/Hijirikawa Masato, Hijirikawa Masato/Jinguuji Ren
Kudos: 1





	1. Double Face

Tener que ser sempai de 7 chicos no era el ideal del conde por muchos motivos, aunque los había visto debutar pensando que no eran tan malos (Obviamente Quartet Night llevaba mucha ventaja en todos los sentidos) si pudo reconocer que ellos tenían una unidad que los cuatro no lograrían por lo menos en el futuro cercano, aunque Kotobuki insistiera en ello.

Luego de aquel concierto Saotome los reunió para darles un nuevo desafio, comenzaría el "máster course" con lo cual aquel grupo de novatos debutantes necesitarían un pequeño golpe de ayuda para subir al siguiente nivel. Debido a esto a cada Integrante de Quartet Night se le asignarían integrantes de Starish de la siguiente manera:

. Ittoki e Ichinose quedarían a cargo de Reiji.

. Hijirikawa y Jinguji quedarían a cargo de Ranmaru.

. Kurusu y Shinomiya quedaría a cargo de Ai.

En ese momento los integrantes de Quartet Night se miraron para luego mirar a Camus, curiosos porque para el conde no había Kohai designado, cosa que para el era casi la perfección; luego Saotome les explico quién sería su Kohai. Por ser quien era no le extraño para nada (tampoco salto de felicidad) y se propuso enseñarle modales y todo lo relacionado con los idols en Japón.

Ahora solo faltaba que se reunieran todos en el edificio que los hospedaría. Por asuntos de trabajo Camus no se presentaría frente a los demás, aquello no impidió luego la llegada de Starish al edificio del máster curse. Quartet Night desplego una impresionante presentación, para que luego apareciera Saotome como gustaba hacerlo y explicar a su particular modo lo que sucedería de ahora en adelante; desapareciendo tal cual como llego dejando a los presentes algo confundidos con todas las noticias.

\- No creo que necesitemos ayuda como esta - Tokiya fue el primero en dar su opinión.

\- No seas así Tokiya igual es una gran oportunidad para aprender - Otoya como siempre viendo el lado positivo de todo.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Ittoki, además creo que para nuestros sempais tampoco es un agrado tenernos de pupilos - Ren solo se encogió de hombros; considerando que era una expresa orden de Saotome no había mucho más que cuestionar.

Aunque la otra noticia que Starish recibiría luego no la esperaban de ninguna manera ¿Otro integrante? Con los 6 integrantes actuales se encontraban a gusto y unidos. Para Nanami tampoco pasó inadvertido, saliendo a dar una vuelta al patio, donde se encontró con un chico que de alguna manera se le hacia conocido ¿Pero de dónde?

Mientras eso pasaba en el patio, el integrante de Quartet Night que faltaba ya había llegado y caminaba por el pasillo de la mansión, fijándose en aquel encuentro entre Nanami y Cecil.

\- No es algo que me incumba... por ahora... - Siguió su camino hacia la habitación que compartiría con el nuevo integrante de Starish que en ese momento coqueteaba con la compositora del grupo.

Ya avanzada la noche Camus despertó notando que su compañero de habitación no se había dignado a aparecer, cosa que para el rubio fue considerada una falta de respeto, logrando que se levantara para salir en su búsqueda.

\- Donde se habrá metido ese niño, que no espere un trato preferencial solo porque es un príncipe, esto pasa porque Saotome le deja hacer lo que quiera... mira que tener que ir por él a estas horas de la noche...

Camino por el pasillo, pasando por fuera de uno de los salones, pudiendo distinguir una delicada melodía de piano; no había escuchado una melodía tan nostálgica como aquella lo que le hizo olvidar la razón por la que caminaba a esa hora por el pasillo. Se acercó para poder escuchar mejor la melodía, notando que la puerta se encontraba descuidadamente semi-abierta y la persona que estuviera dentro no tomo importancia a que alguien pudiese encontrarlo.

Recordó que en aquella mansión solo se encontraban ellos, Starish y la chica compositora. Termino por acercarse observando el piano iluminado por la luz de luna, que también iluminaba a un chico de pelo azul, dejando ver una escena digna de un cuento de mitología.

Embelesado por la música, el ambiente, el conde se quedo escuchando atentamente toda la melodía sin importarle mucho que luego fuera descubierto, provocando que Masato dejara de tocar de manera abrupta sin ocultar su sorpresa por ver a Camus de pie en la entrada de aquel salón. En realidad, por la hora no esperaba ser descubierto; era el momento perfecto para dejar volar sus pensamientos y reflejarlos en aquellas melodías de piano, completamente inventadas por el peliazul.

\- Lo siento no era mi intención, pero es extraño escuchar ruido a estas horas, aunque lo que tocabas no me sonó a nada conocido - Camus entro en la habitación despacio para no irrumpir en el espacio personal de Masato.

\- Es una melodía que escribí hace mucho... algo sin importancia - La mirada de Masato se dirigió hacia las teclas del piano de manera nostálgica. Algo que fue percibido, por el contrario.

\- ¿Sé que puede ser algo imprudente, pero... algún día podría acompañarte con el Chelo? Me ha parecido una pieza digna de aprender, pero a la vez demasiado privada, por eso no quisiera que me dijeras que si solo por ser tu sempai...

Siguió acercándose a Masato procurando que no se sintiera invadido ya que él mismo comprendió cuan importante era el espacio personal.

Por el lado de Masato algo en el ambiente no le era del todo desagradable, en parte no había hablado mucho con Camus, pero quizás debido a su educación le comprendía de alguna forma; cuando se acercó ya directamente al piano, Camus observo mejor los detalles en el rostro de Masato, sin saber cómo, sus pensamientos se fueron en la hermosa imagen que tenia enfrente, acercando una mano a la mejilla del peliazul.

Antes de que su mano hiciera contacto con la mejilla de Masato, quien en parte embrujado por el ambiente no se había alejado ni reclamado por las intenciones de su sempai ambos pudieron escuchar el maullido de un gato, sacándolos del ambiente que se había creado.

\- Perdón, no sé qué hacía... - Suspiro Camus, bostezando posteriormente dejando ver que el sueño volvía a su cuerpo - Me retirare a mi cuarto, deberías hacer lo mismo, ya es tarde - El integrante de Quartet Night avanza para salir de la habitación hasta la voz de Masato lo detuvo.

\- No me molestaría... enseñarle la melodía, creo que con Chelo sonaría más hermosa aun - Sin mirar al contrario pronuncio aquellas palabras con algo de vergüenza; estaba compartiendo algo personal con alguien con quien no hablaba mucho y en solo un momento le había permitido entrar en parte de su vida.

La luna y ese ambiente le habían hecho hacer algo poco común en Masato, también para Camus, quien, ante el permiso dado, le dedico una suave sonrisa mientras lo miraba de reojo.

\- Sera un gusto aprender de ti, nos veremos de nuevo entonces

Dicho esto, Camus se retiró para regresar a su habitación, donde debía por fin estar su kohai designado, el cual efectivamente yacía durmiendo en su cama, Camus se encogió de hombros acostándose con el fin de ahora si conciliar el sueño aunque en su mente todavía vagaba aquel encuentro con el peliazul.

Antes de que amaneciera una pequeña sombra se acurruco contra el pecho del rubio, durmiendo; aunque fuera por algunas horas deseaba poder sentir aquella calidez que le demostró antes de llegar a la mansión Saotome.


	2. Destiny Song

La mañana siguiente no fue mas tranquila que la mayoría de las otras, con un senpai como Reiji era difícil que lo fuera. Los que solían despertar temprano encontraron al mayor en la cocina con un montón de hotcakes y un delantal, recibiéndolos con una gran sonrisa, Nanami fue la primera en saludarle respondiendo a aquel cálido recibimiento. 

  
\- Kotobuki-senpai, huele todo muy bien ¿Los hizo usted?  
\- Por supuesto que los hice yo Kouhai-chan, sin mi Quartet Night no comería saludablemente, Sírvete con confianza. 

  
Reiji dejo los hotcakes ya terminados en la mesa, mientras Nanami tomaba asiento sirviéndose algo de jugo y un poco de té. Por lo menos para ella, la presencia de nuevas personas no era del todo molesta; representaba nuevos desafíos y esperaba que Starish creciera mas y mas con ellos.

  
Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar los demás habitantes de la mansión; creándose un ambiente agradable en torno al gran desayuno preparado por el mayor del grupo. De los últimos en despertar fue Camus quien salio de su habitación encaminándose hacía la cocina dando la vuelta por el pasillo se topo con Masato saliendo de la suya; cruzaron miradas con un alto nivel de nerviosismo al recordar el encuentro de la noche pasada. 

  
\- ¿Has dormido bien, Hijirikawa? – Camus se atrevió a preguntar mientras caminaba para acercarse al otro, que no retrocedió ante ese acercamiento. Iba a responder aquella pregunta cuando otra voz rompió el ambiente que se había creado. Masato interrumpía la salida de Ren ya que se había quedado afuera de la puerta.   
\- Disculpen por la interrupción, pero huele delicioso y quiero llegar a la cocina antes que se acaben todo  
\- Descuida,Kotobuki siempre prepara mas hotcakes de los que podemos comer – El rubio se encogió de hombros separándose un poco de Masato para volver a ser el serio senpai de siempre. 

  
A Masato no dejo de sorprenderle el cambio en la mirada de aquella persona ¿Por que? Comenzó a cuestionarse si aquella noche la percepción que tenia de Camus había cambiado de manera drástica, sonrojándose de solo pensar en eso mientras caminaba a un lado de Ren, para quien no paso desapercibido ese tono en las mejillas de su compañero de cuarto haciendo una imperceptible mueca de molestia. Sabia que en espacio personal de Masato había sido roto por él y Nanami, incluso molestándolo con ello. De hecho no le hacía problema que su amigo sintiera algo por aquella chica, honestamente podría “perder” contra ella si alguna vez Masato se atreviera y declarara sus sentimientos hacia ella.

  
Pero de solo pensar en que podría “perder” contra Camus, ¿En que momento esos dos parecían tan cercanos que llego a molestarle? El mas “mujeriego” de Starish no lo podía comprender. Amaba a Masato desde hacía mucho y aunque siempre lo ocultara bajo su actitud de playboy ante todos por temor al rechazo, nunca paso por su mente la posibilidad de que el propio Masato se interesara en otra persona dado el carácter de aquel chico. 

  
Y ahora, tan solo en una fracción de segundo había aparecido alguien que le hacia temer por esa “Tranquila amistad” mantenida por ambos durante años y que caminaba junto a ellos con dirección a la cocina. 

  
Una vez todos llegaron a la cocina el ambiente volvió a ser como se había sentido la primera vez, aunque aun faltaba una persona; el nuevo integrante de Starish. Todos dedicaron una mirada a Camus, quien solo se encogió de hombros; honestamente había visto un bulto en la cama que podría corresponder al cuerpo de aquel chico sin siquiera preocuparse por asegurar que fuera él bajo las cobijas, así que menos podría saber si era Cecil quien dormía cuando llego. 

  
\- Quizás necesite un beso de nuestra princesa – Ren aprovecho de lanzar una suave broma como las que solía lanzar ante las miradas molestas de los que ya le conocían   
\- ¡Jinguji! Deja de bromear con cosas como esas – Masato fue el primero en reclamar y aun sin saber quien iria a despertar al último integrante de la mansión, Camus suspiro poniéndose de pie   
\- Inútiles... iré a despertarlo pero no aseguro que sera de una buena forma   
Para nadie fue extraño las palabras sabiendo el carácter del Conde, particularmente sus compañeros de grupo así que tampoco se negaron a que él fuera a la habitación buscando a Cecil. 

  
Mientras caminaba de regreso sintió unos pasos detrás de él, mirando de reojo se sorprendió bastante al ver que su persecutor era Masato. Detuvo sus pasos a fin de esperarlo, cambiando paulatinamente su semblante. 

  
\- ¿Sucedió algo? – Camus le pregunto con curiosidad   
\- No, pero creo que los chicos temen por la vida de la persona que comparte habitación contigo, así que me ofrecí para acompañarte   
\- Ya veo, asumo que Kotobuki y Kurosaki son los que mas temían – El rubio soltó una suave risa que dejo a Masato algo sorprendido.   
\- Así que también puedes sonreír de manera sincera- Claro que puedo, solo que no todos merecen verlo así que puedes sentirse afortunado

Camus detuvo su paso para mira fijamente a Masato, provocando en el contrario un sonrojo y una rara sensación en su pecho. ¿Que eran esos nervios? ¿Por que? Aquellos ojos celestes provocaban en él algo inexplicable desde la noche anterior.   


Recordó una de las tantas conversaciones con Jinguji ¿Amor a primera vista? Tonterías, le había respondido Masato para quien cualquier tema romántico era totalmente desconocido. Entonces ¿Se trataría de eso? ¿Esto se sentía cuando uno se enamoraba? En un acto impropio de Masato se acercó a Camus provocando que este también se pusiera algo nervioso, el siempre acostumbrado a tomar las riendas de todo se vio gratamente sorprendido de que alguien tan tímido como Hijirikawa fuera quien tomara algo de iniciativa. 

\- ¿Hijirikawa? – Alcanzo a susurrar Camus sin evitar el acercamiento del contrario. ¿Por que bajaba tanto la guardia con él? ¿Acaso esas notas escuchadas la noche anterior habían despertado algo en el Conde que no tenia reservado para nadie mas que para su Reina? 

  
La mano de Camus subio para hacer contacto con la mejilla de Masato ante el inminente beso que estaban por darse, nadie los interrumpía y con solo aquel contacto provoco en ambos un suave estremecimiento. 

  
El sonido de la puerta les hizo volver a la realidad dirigiendo su vista en dirección a ese sonido, pudiendo ver que la persona que buscaban saliendo de la habitación; en tanto a lo lejos una sombra se alejaba sin haber sido notada su presencia.

  
Ante ambos apareció Cecil aún medio dormido, dirigió su mirada primero a Masato y luego a Camus, quien claramente molesto se acerco a este. 

  
\- Aijima ¿que te crees despertando a estas horas?  
\- Ah~ estoy despierto desde temprano pero como nadie me traía mi desayuno y tengo hambre... decidí salir 

  
Tanto Masato como Camus volvieron a mirarse para luego emitir un suspiro, Masato se acerco a Aijima sin perder la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba y con una sonrisa amable se dirigio al moreno. 

  
\- Aijima, no se si Saotome te habrá explicado como funcionan las cosas aquí, pero nadie toma desayuno en sus habitaciones y hay que ordenar los turnos en la cocina – Comenzó a explicar como eran las cosas en la mansión que incluso Camus termino sorprendido  
\- ¿Y tu eres? ¿Como sabes mi nombre? – El moreno alzo una ceja, desviando su mirada hacia la otra persona que se encontraba allí   
\- Hijirikawa Masato, seremos compañeros en Starish   
\- Ah cierto, eres el chico que esconde melodías – Cecil se alejo de este para caminar al pasillo con dirección a la cocina no sin antes dirigir una furtiva mirada a Camus que se encontraba a un lado de Masato. A quien no le agrado el comportamiento de Cecil, persiguiéndolo por el pasillo.   
\- ¡Oi! Aijima  
\- ¿Hm? Ah, supongo que tu eres mi Senpai designado, Camus, ¿Por que no tienes apellido? ¿Es cierto que eres un Conde? 

  
El menor comenzó con otra serie de preguntas provocando en el rubio bastante incomodidad ya que le recordaba a Kotobuki en ese aspecto y con un suave golpe en la cabeza de Cecil este detuvo la lluvia de preguntas, quejándose ante el Conde con un puchero 

  
\- Primera lección: mantener silencio. 

Continuara...


End file.
